Amputeret ved halsen
by Emily J. Redbird
Summary: En empats tanker om en telepat. Jaspers private bekymringer om Edward og Bellas forhold. Oversættelse af "Amputated at the neck"


**A/N: **Denne historie er originalt skrevet af den geniale Minisinoo (fanfiction u/ 106720/ (uden mellemrum)), jeg har bare oversat den. Ordet "neger" vil blive brugt, men der menes intet ondt med det. Jeg mener bare, det er mere passende, siden Jasper levede i 1800-tallet. Desuden forstår jeg ikke hvordan det blev et skældsord til at begynde med, men det er en anden sag.

**God læselyst!**

Edward lever, som om han er amputeret ved halsen

Han tror, han forstår folk, bare fordi han kan læse deres tanker. Han er en tåbe.

Jeg elsker ham, selvfølgelig gør jeg det – men at elske nogen betyder at elske _dem_, ikke en idealiseret version af dem. Jeg ville ønske, jeg kunne tro på, at unge Bella forstod det, men det kan jeg ikke. Hun har aldrig set det modbydelige – og ikke kun det modbydelige hos vampyrer. Hun har aldrig set undersiden af byer, glinsende af regn og blod fra bandekrige og beskidt had. Hun har aldrig sultet, aldrig gået med et andet barns sko og bluser, der har tilhørt to andre før hende. Hun har aldrig lyttet til den stille gråd fra en sekstenårig luder, der er blevet voldtaget, men ikke vovede at gå til politiet fordi, selvfølgelig, hun er, hvad hun er. Hun har aldrig set en farvet mand blive dækket af petroleum og brændt levende, aldrig hørt smerteskrigene eller lugtet det brændte kød. Hun har aldrig følt desperationen fra en gammel mand, som er blevet banket af sin søn, fordi hans blære var for svag, og han tissede i bukserne igen. Hun havde aldrig set en soldat vride sig i smerte fra blyet i hans mave, aldrig overvejet, om Gud mon ville tilgive medlidenhedsdrab, når manden alligevel ville være død ved solnedgang.

Det var bare nogle få af de ting, jeg har set, ting, jeg mærket. Oprigtigt talt er jeg _glad_ for, at hun stadig er så uskyldig. Ingen burde se de ting, jeg har set. Ingen. Dog er der en anden del af mig, der gør sig store bekymringer over hendes uskyldighed – fordi Edward er ikke uskyldig. Han _har_ set disse ting, eller i det mindste hørt ekkoer af dem i tanker. Han er ikke naiv. Men Edward har ikke _mærket_ dem.

Ser du, dét er forskellen på en telepat og en empat. Edward 'hører', hvad folk tænker – men kun, hvad de tænker i det øjeblik. Han kan ikke dykke ned i de dybe steder, for at finde guldet dernede, elskværdigheden eller – omvendt – de modbydelige ting, der kravler rundt i mudderet i vores sind. For ham, er det kun det, der er oppe foran.

De ting kan jeg heller ikke, men det _ved_ jeg, jeg ikke kan. Jeg tror, han glemmer det. Jeg tror, han regner med, at han ved mere, end han gør... også selvom han siger, han ikke gør det. Men når det eneste, du ved, er, hvad du mærker stråle ud fra andre, opdager du, hvor lidt du egentlig ved. Er den frygt, du mærker, frygten fra et jagtet offer, eller ængstelsen fra et rovdyr, som bekymrer sig om at blive opdaget? Det er ikke altid tydeligt – og dem, der synes, at det er det, har ikke levet længe nok til at være blevet narret.

Endnu eb ting, der adskiller mig fra Edward; Han er intellektuel og det er jeg ikke – ej heller har jeg lyst til at være det. Det er ikke, at jeg har noget imod intellektuelle typer. Alice er sådan en. Hun og Edward kan mundhugges over priserne på ris i Kina. Jeg er kun interesseret, hvis jeg skal købe ris. I Kina. Ellers er jeg mere interesseret i prisen på ris i Forks – og det er jeg ikke særligt interesseret i. Jeg har aldrig spist ris i mit liv, så vidt jeg husker, og det er lidt sent nu.

Jeg har brug for en grund til at hæfte mig ved noget, og "bare for at vide det" er ikke en grund. Alice ler af mig for det, men det er ligesom at kende tanker uden at forstå følelser – meningsløst. Det kan godt være, jeg ved, nogen er kede af det, men med mindre jeg spørger hvorfor, har jeg ingen anelse om grunden. Edward går ud fra, at hvis han ved _hvad_ andre tænker, så ved han hvorfor – og også hvordan de har det med det. Men det gør han ikke. Han ved kun, hvorfor HAN ville tænke det.

Det værste skænderi, vi nogensinde har haft var den dag, jeg fortalte ham – nogle år tilbage nu – at han skulle tage sin næste universitetsgrad i psykologi. Han lo af mig og spurgte mig hvad en tankelæser skulle med timer om menneskelig adfærd? Jeg svarede, "Så du rent faktisk forstår det i stedet for bare at tro, du forstår det." Det frydede mig, da han svarede ved at stikke mig en, hvor mærkeligt det end lyder.

Alice skældte mig ud for det senere, men jeg påpegede, at hvis jeg ikke holdt af Edward, ville jeg ikke kalde ham et arrogant røvhul. Han gør mig nogle gange så vred, fordi han har et godt hjerte. Problemet er, at han ikke virker til at kunne komme fra sit hoved TIL sit hjerte – amputeret ved halsen. Han grubler rigeligt, men det er ikke det samme som at føle, og det med at ødelægge møblerne er kun hans temperament, der løber af med ham. Han retter det mod ting og skjuler det fra folk, og selvom det nok er bedre end at ødelægge en stol end nogens hoved, har han virkelig brug for at lære at lukke sine følelser ud før de tygger ham i stykker indeni. Han taler om kontrol - "tankens kraft" - men det sætter ham ud af forbindelse med halvdelen af ham. Og, ja, det svipser meget oftere for mig end for ham, men _undertrykkelse_ er ikke løsningen. Det er ligesom at putte bønner i en trykkoger. Det kan være, du kan slippe afsted med det niogfyrre gange, men den halvtredsindstyvende? De springer ud over hele lofter ud af det lillebitte hul i toppen.

En gammelt ord siger, at Nordamerikanerne elskede negerracen, men hadede individuelle farvede folk, mens vi fra Sydstaterne elskede individuelle farvede, men ingen respekt havde for negerracen. Der er faktisk noget sandt i det. Jeg har kendt og elsket farvede, og det er ikke bare tomme ord. Jeg har tjent med et par stykker, der var lige så gode som nogen hvid mand, jeg nogensinde har kendt, og som jeg havde lige så kær som mit eget hoved. Men sæt mig i en menneskemængde af negere og jeg indrømmer, at jeg ville blive mere nervøs end en langhalet kat i et værelse fuldt af gyngestole. Ja, selv som en vampyr. Det er ikke min sikkerhed, jeg frygter for; Det, jeg frygter, er, at jeg er som en fisk på landjorden. Jeg er ikke særlig stolt over at indrømme det, fordi ser du, jeg kan ikke komme mig over det før jeg indrømmer det. Jeg blev født og opdraget, som jeg blev.

Gamle hunde kan lære nye tricks... det tager bare længere tid for os. Vi er nødt til at få de gamle ud af hovedet først.

Men Edward – ja, han elsker sin 'menneskenes race' på en eller anden filosofisk måde. Men individuelle mennesker? De fleste af dem kan han ikke holde ud, betragter sig selv som værende dem overlegen, intellektuelt, etisk... alt imens han prygler sig selv for at være en vampyr. Det er endnu en af de der reelle modsætninger, der er inddæmmet i min broders sind.

Ligesom mig har Edward smagt menneskeblod, men han begrænsede sin kost til voldelige forbrydere som retfærdiggørelse for at tage et liv. Han siger nu, at han erkender, at mord er mord, men inderst inde? Jeg tror, han stadig mener, at det kun at dræbe forbrydere har givet ham syndsforladelse – i hvert fald en lille smule. Han ser sig selv som overlegen til os andre, med undtagelse af Carlisle, fordi han aldrig har slået en uskyldig ihjel.

Det har jeg. Mange gange. Og jeg hader det. Jeg har smagt blodet af en ung mor, hvis blod jeg drak fordi jeg var så utroligt, utroligt _tørstig_, så blod-afsindig, at jeg ikke kunne styre mig. Men jeg vendte hendes barn ryggen. Eller rettere, jeg tog det med til et børnehjem og efterlod det hos nonnerne, der drev børnehjemmet. Men jeg glemmer aldrig hendes ansigt, ej heller hendes navn. Hariette Ellen. Jeg kender ikke navnene på alle de mennesker, jeg har dræbt, men jeg har kæmpet for at lære nogle af dem at kende, selv om jeg er nødt til at slå dem op på mikroficher af gamle aviser i de lokale historie-klubber. Jeg er vedholdende.

Således fører jeg min egen lille liste, og Edward kalder det morbidt. Alice forstår. Carlisle ligeså. Det er min bod. Det er dét, jeg tyr til, når jeg føler mig svag og tørstig. Nogle af navnene på min liste tilhører ikke 'rare' mennesker, de tilhører ikke mødre med ti måneder gamle spædbørn, men jeg dræbte dem. Jeg var deres Dødsengel – og ikke nogen billigelse fra deres Herre.

Edward kan elske sin "menneskenes race" så meget, han vil, men jeg har lært at elske individuelle mennesker, og ikke engang gode mennesker. Bare folk. Korset, jeg bærer, er, at jeg altid, _altid_ mærkede deres rædsel, da de døde af mit bid – deres rædsel, deres sorg, deres skuffelse, deres magtesløse raseri.

Jeg mærkede det. Det hele.

Jeg kan læse ikke tanker. Det har jeg ikke lyst til. Jeg har ikke lyst til at leve i mit hoved på den måde, og jeg har heller ikke lyst til at have et uskyldigt barn som min livspartner. Stakkels Bella. Edward ville gemme hende væk, hvis han kunne. Han elsker hende ikke, han elsker sin _idé_ om hende – og det er dét, der bekymrer mig.

Alice siger, jeg skal give dem tid og lade være med at bekymre mig, men jeg mærker, hvad de føler, og således bekymrer jeg mig. Bella forguder Edward mere, end fornuftigt er; Det blænder hende for hans fejl. Det er tilbedelse, ikke kærlighed. Som jeg sagde, at elske nogen betyder at elske _dem_, ikke en idealiseret version af dem. Edward elsker Mysteriet om Bella; For første gang har han mødt nogen, der får ham til at kæmpe for at forstå hende. Måske vil det få ham til virkelig at _forstå_ hende, ikke bare tro, at han gør det. Når du har været sammen med nogen så længe, som jeg har været sammen med Alice, behøver du ikke være tankelæser for at gøre hendes sætninger færdige. Foreløbig stiller Edward Bella batterier af spørgsmål om hendes liv og yndlingsting, han ser på hende sove, han læser, hvad hun læser. Han _studerer_ hende. Han mærker hende ikke.

Men jeg vil stå med ham til hans bryllup, byde Bella velkommen til familien. Jeg vil også spore hende an til at beholde sit navn, ikke blive til "Fru Edward Cullen", selvom der i den verden, jeg voksede op i, ikke var nogen respektabel gift kvinde, der kunne drømme om at gøre sådan noget.

Men jeg vil ikke have, at Bella mister sig selv ved at være alt det, hun tror, Edward vil have hende til at være. Hun har brug for at forblive Bella Swan, så Edward kan lære at elske den, hun er, ikke den, han tror, hun er. Edward har brug for folk omkring ham, der vil irettesætte ham, tage ham i skole, sætte spørgsmålstegn ved hans vished om nogle ting – endda give ham en god gammeldags sydstats-røvfuld nu og da.

Dét er ægte kærlighed. Kærlighed knuser og genskaber os så stærkere, fordi kun kærlighed gør os virkelige.

**Historiske noter (af Minisinoo):** Ja, man kunne få støbejerns-trykkogere i Jaspers menneskeliv i midten af 1800-tallet. Bønner er berygtet for at være noget, man IKKE skal prøve at koge i sådan en. (G) Ja, Jasper kalder stadig sorte for "farvede", i hvert fald i sit eget hoved. På det tidspunkt betød "farvet" mere end bare sort, det indbefattede også Amerikanske indianere såvel som folk med blandet afrikansk og indfødt herkomst.

**Tilføjelse af ****Emily Redbird: **Jeg mener også, Jasper ville kalde sorte for "negere", eftersom han levede sit menneskeliv i 1800-tallet.


End file.
